I love you to the moon and back
by TheONLYPenguinNotInvited
Summary: Renesmee and her twin brother Edward Jacob were left on the porch of a not so nice woman the day they were born. Twelve years later and they finally meet there parents and family struggles will they have?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my second twilight story and it is hopefully **_**much**_** better than the first one! **

**If you review you get a virtual cookie and it will be chocolate chip **

**Happy Thanksgiving! Oh, and I do not own twilight. **_**YET**_** ( insert evil laughing kid here)**

The definition of insanity is when a person does something over and over again and expects a different outcome. Well, I am not insane, right? Right? Then why am I able to read peoples' minds? Why does my brother, EJ (short for Edward Jacob), see the future? Why did my adoptive mother put us in an orphanage saying she "could not handle us anymore" after _years _in a mental hospital where EJ and I were abused daily? I am Renesme Carlie Smith, a half vampire half human hybrid that was left on the door step of Katie Smith with my brother. Who grew up in a mental institution where I was abused and beaten _every day. _Who still remembers the day she was born like it was yesterday, even though it was almost 5 years ago. Who looks 15 even though I am only 5. Who is still in possession of the notes given to her by her parents on the day of her birth. And lastly, who is standing outside the door of said parents with EJ trying to work up the courage to knock.

"Nessie, we don't have to do this," says EJ, wrapping his arms around my torso.

"Yes, we do," I reply taking a deep breath. It stung, because of the many cuts and bruises that are still evident on my face, neck, and legs. "But we don't have to tell them who we are."

A small smile creeps onto EJ's face. "There is the sneaky little sister that I love." I laugh lightly. EJ grabs my hand and knocks on the door. After a few minutes of rustling, a lady with caramel colored hair, whom I believe is named Esme, opened the door. She gasped quietly when she saw our battered faces.

"Hi," says EJ confidently. "My sister and I got lost in the woods and couldn't find our way back to the orphanage we were at. Could you help us?" Esme steps out of the way of the door before gesturing for us to come in. When we walk into the living room, I see that there are 7 other vampires in the room. I remember the one with bronze hair who set me down on the porch, wrapped in a blanket with a name and a note, my father.

"What are your names, kids?" asks Esme. Everyone was staring at the particularly large, and hand shaped bruise on my face. I hid my self slightly behind EJ, blushing.

"I am EJ and this is my twin sister R- uh, Nessie."

EJ tries pulling me out from behind him without hurting me. I did say _try_ didn't I? I whimper slightly as he hits a particularly nasty bruise. He looks at me apologetically and pulls me out from behind him. I have slightly and then burry my head into his neck in a very childish way.

"Well, I am Carlisle." Says the man with blonde hair whom I assume is my grandfather. "This is my wife Esme, and our kids Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella." It only took about two seconds to realize that Bella is our mom. I wanted nothing more than to run and jump into her arms, but instead I pulled myself closer to EJ and kept quiet. He has always been the one who talks; I shy away from _any_ attention.

"So" says Esme "You said you got lost in the woods, how did that happen?" "Well, we were on a hike as part of our daily exercise" starts EJ. He was pretty close to the truth, not. We ran away from the orphanage after being there for two days and ran into the woods to look for our family. "And Nessie saw a uh rabbit and started to run after it and I followed her and we got just a little bit lost along the way." I really hope no one knew he was lying. Lying was not one of EJ's talents and it took _a lot_ of effort to make one of his lies sound convincing. I on the other hand, can lie flawlessly. _Daily Hike? Who would make them go on a daily hike? _thought Emmett looking confused; obviously he is not that smart. "We live in an orphanage. Our mom dropped us off there a few days ago so we are still pretty new to Forks." I say staring at Emmett. Everyone was staring at me dumbfounded. "What? I just answered his question!" "Ummm I didn't say anything…" says Emmett. _Crap_ I thought I just realized that I read his mind by accident. "How come you knew what I was thinking?" said Emmett "Umm Uh Umm, Lucky Guess?" I said making it sound more like a question then a statement. I looked at EJ for help, but he had that blank look on his face. _Fudge_. If they didn't we were crazy before they definitely would now. I read his mind to see what the vision was. WOW, Jacob Black is going to find two dollars tomorrow, what an important question! _Not. _"Sorry" I say turning to the Cullens nervously "He blanks out some times, old memories and crap like that. We didn't mean to bother you; we'll find our way back home." I turn around and grab EJ and start to walk towards the door. I don't make it that far before someone grabs my arm _hard_. Edward spins me around making EJ hiss lowdly. "Don't touch her!" EJ spits out as he tries to grab me. Edwards hand just tightened around mine which was _really_ unpleasant considering I had _just_ gotten a cast off. "Edward, let go of her hand" says Carlisle walking over and placing his hand on Edward's shoulder. He slowly released his grip on me and the second he did I was over whelmed by pain and ran into EJ's open arms. He squeezed me lightly before turning back to our family. "You do realize if you wanted us to stay all you had to do was ask." Says EJ with is usual ability to bring humor into any situation. "Sorry about Eddie Boy here, He lost his kids about 12 years ago and now whenever _anyone _looks _slightly _like him or Bellsy Boo" says Emmett getting glares from every family member. "LOST!" shouts EJ "LOST! TRY ABANNDONED ON THE STEPS OF A SYCOTIC WITCH! TRY GIVEN AWAY WITH ONLY A NOTE!" I try to calm him down but it takes about ten minutes of effort before he stops shouting. Everyone is staring at him dumbfounded, including me. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad" I say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I would like to thank for being the first to review! She gets a virtual chocolate chip cookie. Remember I do not own Twilight yet! Sorry! I know it has been a while since I posted but I had a minor case of writers block. Everything is all planned out now though! **

"_LOST!" shouts EJ "LOST! TRY ABANNDONED ON THE STEPS OF A SYCOTIC WITCH! TRY GIVEN AWAY WITH ONLY A NOTE!" I try to calm him down but it takes about ten minutes of effort before he stops shouting. Everyone is staring at him dumbfounded, including me. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad" I say. _

NESSIE POV

I sit awkwardly on the couch while EJ told every one what happened after dad dropped us off at the house. Everyone is staring at me, so I just look at the floor. I absolutely _hate _attention and this is way too much for me. As EJ finishes our wondrous tale of woe, I look up and am met with the face of my mom who looks like she is about to cry if she could.

"So you guys were put in a mental home and then disowned by a person who adopted you." Asks Dad staring at EJ

"Yep, lovely institution actually, they fed us 1 meal a week and did the most wonderful shock therapy" I reply sarcastically. Everyone turns there attention to me and I smile shyly and slide back behind EJ, who has now become a protective wall for me. We all just stare at each other before Dad takes a step forward to try and touch me again, but EJ still was not letting him. I hear a bark from outside and brighten _immensely_.

"One second, please." I say running out of the house and into the nearby woods.

"TOBY! TOBY!" I shout looking around. I see a little white blob of fur running at me.

"There you are!" I say picking up my pet westie from the cold ground

"I thought we lost you when we swam the river!"

Toby licks my face affectionately and I turn to see everyone staring at Toby and I. EJ steps out of the group chuckling lightly.

"This is Toby, Nessie's dog"

He comes over and scratches Toby behind his ear.

"You have a dog" says Rosalie wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Well, Ya! Toby here is our best friend!" I reply rolling my eyes at her.

Carlisle, or is it Grandpa, steps forward and scratches Toby lightly on the head.

"I know this will sound prude, but how do you keep from eating him?" asks Emmett staring at the little puppy in my hands.

"_Simple_" I reply "He eats dog food without meat and _that_ doesn't smell appealing at all"

Toby hops lightly out of my arms and runs back into the forest.

"Good Bye to you to" I murmur under my breath. We all just stand there awkwardly before EJ asks if we can stay with them.

"Of Course!" blurts out Dad before anyone else has a chance to talk.

"Ok" I say awkwardly.

We walk back into the house and Mom and Dad show us our rooms. EJ's is dark blue with a white bead in the center. Mine is a lilac color and the bed matches it. We put the few bags we have in there and head down stairs to "catch up" _Great_.

"_Renesme, come out, come out wherever you are!"_

_I push myself further back into the corner. I was now so thin I could see my ribs and my wrist stuck out at a weird angle. _

"_Come On Renesme it is time for you shock therapy!" shouts James from another room. James is the person in charge of my brother and I. He is also the person who starves, hits, punches, and sexually assaults me. I guess I'm lucky though, he hasn't done anything __**to**__ bad to me. I can't say the same about some of the other girls here though. _

"_There you are!" he jumps out from behind the door and grabs me by my hair. I scream as he pulls me into the shock therapy room and straps me to the chair next to EJ. _

"_I guess he found you to?" EJ asks looking at me sadly. _

"_Ya, I thought of a better hiding place though!" I reply trying to cheer myself and my brother up. _

"_Don't worry you two, this will only hurt... A LOT" James says turning on the machine that sends the electrical currents through our bodies. I pass out more out of fear than pain. _

"_Nessie! Oh Nessie please wake up!" EJ starts sobbing and I feel his arms wrapped around me. I groan loudly and open my eyes slightly, before slamming them shut again. I was in so much pain I couldn't even describe it._

"_Nessie! Thank God you're alive! James got mad that you passed out and used extra high voltage and then he broke you arm. Then, I was un strapped and so I picked you up and ran out of there at half vampire speed. You've been out for days! I was planning on just walking up to an orphanage and see if they will take us in. is that ok with you?" EJ babbles when he gets scared, like now. _

"_No, I have a better idea, let's go home. I mean with our real parents." _

_EJ agrees, but only after I comply to letting him take me to a doctor to get my arm plastered. That wasn't such a fun experience considering I was super thirsty for blood. James wouldn't let us leave our room, so if we wanted blood we had to take small sips from each other. The first thing we did when I was back on my feet was hunt. Then, we set off for Alaska, the last place we could think of. _

"And that is a more detailed version of how we got here" finished off EJ


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie POV

It has been about a month since we came back home, and it's been great. Now, we have to go to school though and I could really do without _that_. Our Mom, Dad, Aunts, and Uncles will be there with us but _still_. I am positive EJ feels differently though because that stupid little Mama's boy will do _anything _she asks. Ugh. I mean I may be a daddy's girl (and working it) but _come on! _I don't trip all over myself to make Daddy happy. All I really have to do is smile with puppy dog eyes and he melts.

"Oh come on Nessie, it won't be _too bad_!" says Daddy from the front seat of his car. I cross my arms childishly and look out the window. Not going to be too bad huh? What about all those _stupid _boys that will fall over themselves for me. I am not sure I can even handle that yet, I still get freaked out by most of the male species. Of course, girls usually aren't much better. They all are so _mean! _I am just not sure if I can handle this! I don't Know, maybe EJ is right about me being a cinnist. Daddy laughs at my thoughts and I stick out my tongue at him. It is just us to in his car because Everyone else was too scared of me to join us. Even Mom and EJ went in a different car; I must have looked very scary this morning.

We pull into the school and park our car. Of course, everyone is already staring at me like I am some sort of museum exhibit. Daddy tugs me along to the office and introduces me as his sister. I grab my papers from the secretary and head off to my first class. English, my favorite! I walk into the room and hand my slip to the teacher. He points me to a desk next to a boy with blondish hair which looks _distinctly _familiar and blue eyes. I sit down and wait for the lesson to start.

"Hello, I am Nick Newton." Says the kid next to me

"Renesme Cullen" I reply

"Wow, such along name. mind is I call you Ren" asks Nick sliding his hand around my shoulder. Oh, that is just gross!

"Actually, yes I do. You can call me Renesme and Renesme only. Now get you sweaty hands off me!" I reply with a sickly sweet smile. His hand snaps back and he frowns at me. Just then two girls with barely any clothing on walk over. One had long blonde hair and blue eyes the other had brown hair and green eyes. They were both wearing way too much makeup.

"Hi, Nick! Who's the newbie?" asks Blondie.

"The newbie has a voice and my name is Renesme" I say. I can tell that I ticked her off because of the glare she sent me.

"Alright class sit down" says the teacher and the class begins. Everything is completely normal for my next class, which I had with Daddy and Uncle Jasper. Jasper and I were partners in dissecting a squid and I almost fell over laughing when squid gut got on him, poor guy. Then came study hall and trouble. I was walking to my locker to grab a book when I am pinned to a wall.

"Listen here, you better stay away from the Cullens you here?" says the Blondie from first period.

"Why? Last time I checked it was still a free country" I reply. She slaps me across the face, making me fall to the floor. Then, she drags me to the bathroom and into a stall. She punches me in the stomach and steps on my already broken arm.

"Listen, you tell anyone about this and there will be hell to pay!" says Blondie before walking out of the bathroom. I stand up slowly and walk over to the sink. _Crap!_ I think as I see the hand shaped bruise forming over my eye. I am now officially scared. I start thinking about all the beatings I had in the past before I can stop myself. Every beating, every needle, every chokehold. _NO! _ I need to get out of here, now. I try to stand up but I am so dizzy.

"Nessie" calls out a familiar voice. Aunt Rosalie walks into the room to find me curled up in a ball in the corner. She runs over and crouches down next to me.

"Nessie, what happened? Who did this to you? Are you okay?" She fired question after question, but I only had the strength to answer one. "Blondie with an attitude" I say before passing out right there on the bathroom floor.

Rosalie POV

Nessie passes out after telling me who did this to her. Sonya is the head honcho of the school and she is also really mean. I am going to kill her. First, I need to take care of Nessie. I pick her up and take her to the office.

"Excuse Me, Miss….." I say catching the attention of the Secretary.

"Yes? OH MY! What Happened to her?"

"She got beat up by Sonya Burkiwits in the Bathroom. I was wondering if I could take her home so her gr- u father can look her over." I ask using my persuasive voice.

"Of Course! Do you need any help?" asks the secretary

"I am sure I'll be fine" I reply before walking out to the car. Once in the car, I text Edward. **Nessie got beat up in the bathroom and needs to be looked over by Carlisle. Coming With? **I wait a couple of seconds before Edward gets in the back seat of the car with Bella by his side. I explain what happens while we are driving home. When we pull up to the house Edward carries Nessie inside and Bella and I follow shortly after. Carlisle meets us in the living room.

"Lie her down on the couch" says Carlisle. Edward does as he is told and as soon as he sets Nessie down she wakes up.

**AN: Hello! Sorry it has been so long since I updated! I got sick and then had exams and then my cousins came in town for Christmas. I hope you like this chapter! Please Review! Thanks! Sorry about my grammar mistakes, I have a Beta Reader but she is unavailable at the moment and I didn't want to make yall wait any longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am ashamed... I haven't updated in forever! I am sorry!**

**I do not own twilight... yet! **

"_Lie her down on the couch" says Carlisle. Edward does as he is told and as soon as he sets Nessie down she wakes up._

**Nessie POV **

_Oh God! My head hurts like crap! What Happened? Did the Doctor get mad again? I wonder if EJ is ok. _

I think, coming out of the dream world. Then, everything comes rushing back to me. Finding my family, going to school, getting beat up, and most importantly having Daddy set me down when I would much rather stay in his lap at all times. I reach up like a small child wanting to be picked up, not bothering to open my eyes. I feel someone, probably daddy, pick me up and place me on their lap where I wriggle around till I am comfortable.

"Nessie?" asks Daddy Sounding worried. "Nessie, are you ok? What Hurts? Who did this?" the questions kept coming, though I was too tired to stop him. I open my eyes and do the one thing that can stop anyone from talking, I cry. I know, it sounds like I am two, but really. I have wanted to cry all day and now I can't hold it in anymore. Daddy stops asking questions and starts rubbing calming circles on my back.

"Shhhh. It's ok sweet heart, I've got you." I snuggle deeper into him, seeking comfort. I know Blondie didn't know this, but beating me up had a much deeper affect then she expected. Whenever anyone even tries to hit me, everything that happened comes back. I get so scared I can't talk and the only person that can ever make the pictures stop is Daddy. I finally stop crying and open my eyes to look at my father. He looks back at me before wiping my eyes and kissing my nose.

"What happened?" He asked and I explained everything, starting from my first class and ending on blacking out. He sits quietly while I explain my story, but I can tell he is _fuming _on the inside. After I finish, he picks me up off his laps and places me in my mother's arms. When did she get here? She takes me silently stroking my bronze curls. I curl into a ball on her lap and let her comfort me until I fall asleep.

I wake up to a rough hand shaking me back and forth.

"Nessie, come on, you need to get up!" I open my eyes, ready to kill who ever was dumb enough to disturb me while I am sleeping. Uncle Emmett stands up, smiling successfully to himself. _Of course, who else would be dumb enough to wake me up on a Saturday? _ I think to myself. The rest of the school week had been ultimately the same as the first day, fine until study hall, and then a mid day beat up session. My entire family thinks it stopped after the first day and I don't have the guts to tell them otherwise. I am afraid if I blab again then the beatings will just get worse. _That is the exact same thing you thought at the institute and nothing got better till you told someone!_ Thought my inner voice.

"Nessie, yoo-hoo? Awake there Ness?" Asks Uncle Em waving his hand in front of my face.

"Shush Uncle Emmett! Yes, I am awake. Actually now that I think about it... WHY AM I AWAKE?" I ask shouting loudly at him. Emmett now looks scared.

"Nessie, don't kill our Uncle yet, he might be of use someday." Says EJ walking up to me slowly.

"But he woke me up" I whine like a two year old.  
"Because I told Him to" replies EJ hugging me tightly (AN: Brotherly hug, NOT romantic hug) "I needed you awake so we can go swim" he whispers in my ear letting go as I bounce up and down excitedly. Did I ever mention I love swimming? Well, I do.

"Get your suit on and meet me downstairs, everyone else is already at the lake."

I run into my closest and grab my pink and white striped bikini throwing on a cover up over it. I run down the stairs at an inhuman speed and hop on EJ's back. Ya, another hobby of mine is to make EJ carry me around. It annoys the snot out of him and that just makes me _ecstatic. _Today though, the reason I want him to carry me is because my ankle hurts like _crap. _Yesterday, Sonya thought it would be funny to push me down the stairs, and I landed on my ankle wrong. I was able to cover the bluish coloring with makeup, but it still hurt a lot.

"Nessie, can't you walk there yourself?" asks EJ in the exact same whiney voice I used earlier.

"I can, but this is more fun" I reply before kicking him until he ran. Sadly, he got his revenge on me at the lake by tearing off my cover up and pushing me in to the water. When I emerge from underneath the water, everyone stares at me.

"What?" I ask, confused by the looks of disgust and anger on their faces.

"Nessie" asks Daddy "How did you get all those bruises?" at first I thought he meant the old ones, but then after further evaluation I realized he meant the ones that the girls at school gave me. _Shoot!_ I think to myself. I realize that in a bikini they can see all the bruises on my arms and stomach. What is even worse is that since Daddy is a mind reader, he already knows exactly where I got them, and he doesn't seem to happy about it.

"W- What are you talking about Daddy?" ask trying to play innocent.

"I'm going to kill them" says my Dad running out of the water. Luckily, my uncles unfreeze and grab him before he can do too much damage. Mom picks me up from behind and sets me down on the shore. At first, I question this, but shortly after I realize that grandpa had already ran back to the house, got his medical bag, and ran back in the time period that I was talking to Daddy. Grandpa starts by looking at my arms, cleaning any cuts that are infected. I tried to clean them myself, but I guess I didn't do a very good job. He then tries to make me lie down on my back, but I can't really lie down so he turns me over one my stomach. I rest my head in my mom's lap and she strokes my hair soothingly again. By now, everyone has pretty much figured out who did this so no one asked anyone questions. Obviously, my back is worse than I thought because the second grandpa sees it he suggests moving me to his office to finish. My mom picks me up gently and runs me there in mere seconds. She sets me down on the bed stomach side down, and places my head back in her lap. Grandpa walks in and starts applying things to my back.

"Alright Nessie, you can sit up now but don't touch your back." Says Grandpa

Mom helps me sit before pulling me onto her lap carefully. Grandpa starts checking my legs, poking and prodding. When he gets to me ankle, I yelp in pain. That _hurts!_

"Alright Ness, I am pretty sure your ankle's broken but I need to take you to the hospital to see how badly. Hospital, that word repeats itself a thousand times in my mind. No, No NO! Hospitals mean doctors, and needles, and machines. Three of my biggest fears ever. I moan before blacking out.

**AN: Hey Guys! Ok so I know I hate it when people ask me to review but come on! I have 1 review and do you know how that makes a person feel? Especially when a girl from my school who also writes fan fictions brags about the like 8 zillion reviews she gets per chapter when I tell her how excited I am to get one... soo I would be a very happy camper if you leave reviews and to make sure you do… **_**NO new**__**chapters unless I get 3 reviews.**_** And since a lot of people don't usually read the authors notes ( Don't be embarrassed I don't either!) I will be copying and pasting that message a couple times. **_**NO new**__**chapters unless I get 3 reviews**_

_**NO new**__**chapters unless I get 3 reviews**_

_**NO new**__**chapters unless I get 3 reviews **_

_**NO new**__**chapters unless I get 3 reviews **_

_**NO new**__**chapters unless I get 3 reviews**_

**See Yall Later!**

**Yuukisama123!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello! Thank You EVERYONE who reviewed my story those off you who didn't****. It does not take that much effort to click the little review button at the bottom and considering most of the stories I read have like 200 reviews… I know you can do it and my story can't be **_**that bad can it?**_

**I don't own twilight! Never Have! Hopefully I will though...**

"_No, No NO! Hospitals mean doctors, and needles, and machines. Three of my biggest fears ever. I moan before blacking out."_

**Nessie POV**

"NESSIE!" shouts my mom as I slump back into her chest. I wake up almost as soon as my back hits my mom. Pain shoots across me and I begin to cry. Gosh I feel like such a baby! Mommy wraps her arms around and me soothes me with sweet nonsense.

"Nessie, I know you are scared, but you really need to go to the hospital." says Grandpa making me cry harder than before. My mom picks me up and carries me out to the car where Dad is waiting with a dress to throw on over my bikini. After I get the dress on, dad pulls me onto his lap and we back out of the drive way. I am out of it most of the drive and Dad spends the entire time rubbing my back comfortingly. Grandpa is already at the hospital when we arrive and dad picks me up to carry me in.

"Can't I walk?" I ask using my famous puppy dog face.

"No, you broke your ankle Nessie, walking will only make it worse" Dad replies rolling his eyes at me. I lay my head down on his chest.

"Hello" says Daddy to the receptionist "We are here to see Dr. Cullen" She points us back to a room at the end of the hallway. I decide it is safe to look around a little bit. Bad Idea. All the memories come flooding back to me and I start to panic.

"Shhhh, Nessie calm down. It's ok. You are not there anymore, you are at the hospital to get you ankle checked out. Stay Calm" my dad says stuff like this until my breathing goes back to normal. We walk into the room and dad lays me down on the cot. We wait a few seconds, and then Grandpa walks in.

"Okay Ness, I am just going to x-ray your ankle to see how badly it is broken." says Grandpa. After the x-rays are done, and I am back on that dumb cot waiting for Grandpa to come back with the results, Daddy starts asking questions.

"Nessie, when did they start hurting you again?" asks Dad looking down at me with pain and anger in his eyes. I sigh before answering

"They kinda never stopped. I was too afraid to tell you because I thought they would get mad if you found out." Grandpa walks in before Dad has time to blow up, but he does get so mad he has to leave the room. Mom sits next to me as grandpa starts to show us the results.

"Well, I don't even know how you did this, but you practically killed your ankle Ness. We need to insert rods because that bone can't grow back." Mom strokes my hair sympathetically as Grandpa wheels the supplies over. (**AN: Ya, so I have never broken a bone, so please don't be mad if I am saying this wrong!) **

Mom covers my eyes while grandpa inserts the rods into my now numb ankle. After he does that, I get to pick out a cast color. I choose sky blue because it matches a lot of my clothes. Sadly, because my wrist is still in the cast from before, I have to use a wheel chair. YAY! Not. Mom picks me up after we say good bye to Grandpa, who had some work he needed to finish up here anyways. When we get back to the house, mom passes me off to dad who takes me upstairs and tries to lie me down on my bed. I whimper and hold on to him.

"Don't leave!" I beg. Dad seems a little relived that I am not in pain. He carries me to his room and lies down on the bed with me on his chest. I fall asleep listening to his humming.

**Edwards POV**

I finish the tune and look down to find Nessie sleeping peacefully on my chest. My Bella walks into the room and lies next to me.

"What are we going to do? She won't tell us anything. Why did we give them up in the first place?" I hate to see the pain on her face. I pull her closer to my side. "We did the right thing. She will be fine, and I read her mind. She doesn't hate you at all my love. She missed you, but she knows what you had to do. They both do." This seems to comfort her. "I am going to go talk to EJ; he seems to have been ignored lately." Bella wriggles out of my grip and goes to talk to her son. I turn my head when Nessie whimpers and opens her eyes.

Nessie POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I whimper slightly because of the pain in my ankle as I wake up. I open my eyes slowly, only to be met by my father's golden irises. He starts stroking my hair sympathetically while pulling us into a sitting position.

"Hey Sweetie" he says kissing my cheek softly.

"Hi" I reply quietly, lying my head down on his chest.

"How ya feeling?" he asks with concern in his voice. This is a relief! I thought I would be in _so_ much trouble for not telling him. My dream consisted of different versions of him spanking me, screaming at me, or worse… sending me away again. I know it is a stupid thought but I am always afraid that my family will decide I am not worth it and ship me back off to the orphanage, but this time alone. I am almost 100% positive that that would cause me to fall off the deep end. I am already teetering, one more push and I will fall. I need someone who is willing to catch me and patch me up incase I do fall. I hope, with every fiber in my body, that my dad can be that person. If he can't, I am not sure who can.

"Nessie" says my Dad pulling me from my reverie. I look up at him with tears streaming down my face. "Oh, Nessie Boo! Don't cry!" he says hugging me tightly.

"I'm scared Daddy" I sob threw my tears.

"What are you scared of?" he asks with angst and a little bit of hope in his voice. The hope is because he probably knows that I have been keeping my feelings bottled up since I was born. Everyone was just waiting for me to burst and let everything out. EJ was never one to bottle things up; he wore his emotions on his sleeve. Everyone has been trying to get me to open up since I got here, and I finally am about to do it.

"Nessie, what are you scared of sweetie?" asks Dad again

"Everything" I sob holding on to him tightly "Nothing in my life has ever gone right and now it finally is, and I terrifies me. I- I am scared that because everything seems so perfect right now, that it is all going to explode in my face. I- I can't handle that!" I lay my head down on his chest and soak his shirt through, but I don't care. He comforts me by stroking my hair and humming the lullaby that I remember from the first time I met him. I place my hand on his cheek and show him the memory. He jumps slightly as the picture enters his mind.

"What was that?" he asks confused.

"That is my power. I have almost completely control over the mind. I can read peoples mind, but I can also show people images from my mind and have conversations in my mind." I state proudly. My powers are the only thing I am proud of, they are like a gleaming light in my crapped up life. Daddy chuckles lightly pulling me to him again. We have been hugging a lot today!

"Lets Get you cleaned up for dinner." Say Dad picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to help you or should I call your mother?" asks Dad. I realize that I can't exactly bathe by myself because of the amount of plaster on my body.

"Can you do it?" I ask completely exhausted, even though I just took a nap.

"Of course, sweetheart. Why don't you take a little nap?" says Dad placing me in the bathtub in my bikini. He places a special pillow made for the water behind my head, and I am asleep almost instantly.

**AN: INTENSE! WOW! I wrote the end of this chapter in science class and I just couldn't stop writing! It got sooo intense! Since yall did such a good job at reviewing last time, this time I am asking for 4-6 reviews. Is that really so hard? All you have to do is click that pretty little button and type some words. See look, bunny wants you to do it! **

**() () **

**(* *) please! **

***( ) **

"" ""

**\/**


	6. Chapter 6: Enjoys :

**Thank You to everyone who reviewed! That is why this chapter is coming out so fast! ENJOY THE DANG CHAPPIE! **

Nessie POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I wake up, I am lying on my bed in a tank top and sport shorts with Daddy lying next to me stroking my hair.

"Hey Nessie-Bear" says Daddy as I sit up in the bead. "Are you hungry?" he asks me sitting up next to me and pulling me on to his lap. I nod my head tiredly and mumble a little bit. What? I am not a happy camper when I have just woken up!

Dad picks me up and carries me down the stairs. As we walk through the den, I see EJ and my Uncles sitting on the couch playing Halo. As soon as EJ sees me he jumps up and runs over to us.

"Hey Nessie! How ya feeling?" he asks as Daddy sets me down on my foot. I hold on to his shoulder to keep me from falling over.

"Good. How about you? What have you been up to all day?" I ask trying to direct the attention away from me.

"I'm good and we've basically been trying to pass the same level in our video game _all day!_" I chuckle quietly. Here's a little fact I found out. EJ and the others will sit for hours trying to pass a level on a video game, and then I sit down and pass the level in 10 to 20 minutes. I guess it is just a special talent of mine!

"I will pass it for you after dinner" I tell him with a smile. He rolls his eyes knowing that I can do it and walks to the table. Dad picks me back up (Stupid Leg!) and sits me down next to EJ. Since we are the only two who actually eat, we just eat at the bar in the kitchen. Grandma lays are plates down in front of us. On EJ's there is a bowl of spaghetti and some bread. On mine, there is a slice of pizza. Yummy! I dig in and finish in mere minutes. EJ does the same, and we both are awarded with a glass of mountain lion blood. Yes, I know you probably think that is gross, but that is what we survive off of! After we finish, EJ picks me up, apparently he is strong now, and carries me to the den. I sit down on the couch and snatch the controller out of Uncle Emmett's hand.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to snatch things?" asks Jasper who sits down Next to me.

"Nope" I reply happily before turning my attention to the game. I pass it in 5 minutes. The guys were flabbergasted and didn't know how to handle it. After that we all sit down and watch a movie. I fall asleep on Daddy's Lap.

"Nessie!" says EJ shaking me awake. What so _yesterday _wasn't enough? I have to be woken up early again today?

"What" I ask rolling over in my bed. When I turn I see that EJ's face is sickly pale and he is sweating. I now realize why I was woken up at this hour of the night. I sit up in bed and pull him to my side. One of the problems with growing up in a mental home, we have crappy immune systems. We get sick super often and when one of us is sick, the other is usually not far behind. This isn't because we are twins, it is just that we are both very stubborn (a trait we got from mom) and therefore refuse to be separated when one of us is sick. EJ tells me in his mind that he is going to puke so I grab the trashcan and place it under his chin. When he finishes, I lie him down and place my hand on his fore head. Now keep in mind that we run a couple of degrees hotter than humans, but EJ is burning up!

"Where is everyone?" I ask knowing that with there hearing, everyone in the house should be in this room by now.

"They all went hunting." Says EJ groaning and turning to face me. I scout down and face him. He pulls me into his arms and lays my head down on his chest. The odd thing about EJ is if he is in pain, he acts like he is comforting me. It apparently makes him fell better. With my face pressed up against his chest, I fall back to sleep. I know that EJ will follow in a few minutes.

Nessie POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, I felt _horrible!_ See? I always catch whatever EJ has. I roll over on my side and see him facing me with the same look on his face. I place hand on his face and show him a picture of mom and dad sitting on or bed. This is my way of saying "Should we call them?" EJ slowly nods his head, and rolls on his back.

"Mommy?" he shouts out "Daddy?" I don't have time to see what the response is because the overwhelming feeling of nausea. I roll over on my other side and barf all over the floor. I begin to cry, afraid that everyone will be mad at me, which I hate.

"Oh Nessie" says EJ pulling me closer to him "Shhhh, its okay!" he starts stroking my hair like Daddy does which helps me to calm down some. Finally, I hear Mom and Dad run up the numerous stairs to my room. The next thing I know, the throw up is gone and I am lying on Daddy's chest. I turn my head slightly to see EJ curled up in a ball on mom's lap.

"Edward" says Mom "I am going to give EJ a bath because he is sweating like a dog, you stay with Nessie. If she throws up again, give her two Tylenol. Ok?" Dad nods his head and Mom picks up EJ and leaves the room. Dad lies me down next to him and sits up with his back against the wall.

"Sweetie, can you tell me what hurts?" asks Daddy wiping a little sweat off my face.

"Everything" I groan rolling over on my back again. Dad places one of his extremely cold hands on my stomach and one on my head. This nearly eliminates all pain and helps me fall into a restless sleep.

**EJ POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I groan as the hot water hits my back. I don't want to be standing up right now, or anytime soon for that matter, but Mommy is making me take a shower to cool down. Luckily, I got a little privacy, but mom is standing right outside the curtain with a towel waiting for me. I step out after a few more minutes and mom wraps the towel around me and picks me up. Nest thing I know, I am being placed on her bed in a pair of boxers and no shirt. I start to try and fight because I don't want to be away from Nessie while she is sick. Then I realize Ness is sleeping right beside me, making it easier to curl up into a ball and drift off to sleep.

**AN: I hope yall liked that! I have never done EJ's POV so that was a challenge… tell me what yall think! I know it is kinda weird to have all this continually bad stuff happening to Nessie, but I promise you that her life is going to get better… after it gets just a little bit worse…. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks oodles and bunches! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, yet….. Maybe someday I will (sighs hopefully) **

**Nessie POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I wake up curled in a ball against EJ's chest in a bed way to comfortable to be my own. I open my eyes and look around to realize I am sleeping on my parent's bed in their room. _Why do they even have a bed?_ I ask myself _they don't even sle_ _**OH THAT IS DISGUSTING! **_ I think as I realize the real reason my parents have a bed. That thought by itself is enough to make me turn over and puke my guts out…. Again.

"Hey Ness" says EJ in a scratchy voice. I don't answer; I just curl back up against his chest and try to forget about my recent discovery. After watching Vampire Diaries on TV for 6 hours straight (**AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries either!) **I fall asleep curled up against EJ.

I wake up to a crash and a groan, only to realize that I just fell off the extremely tall bed.

What is even worse is EJ is still sleeping and Emmett is the only person in the house right now. So, I weigh my options. Total embarrassment curtsey of Emmett, or sleeping on the floor. Sleeping on the floor it is! I roll over on my side only to realize that I am now lying in my own barf. I scream so loudly that Emmett runs up the stairs to see what is wrong. When he takes in my pale, sickly looking body lying in throw up, he laughs. A lot. That laughing is short lived though because soon Daddy walks through the door, sees Emmett laughing, me lying in my own barf, and EJ still asleep. He calls Mom to come help me before running after a now very scared Emmett. Mom walks in and picks me up, taking me to her bathroom. There she gives me a much needed bath and helps me get dressed.

"Do you want to stay up here, or go lye down on the couch?" she asks picking me up once again.

"Couch" I reply in a very raspy voice. Mom carries me down into the living room where Daddy is waiting with my comforter on his lap. Mom sets me down in his arms and puts in my favorite movie _ever, _Romeo and Juliet. Mom sits down nest too me and strokes my hair while we watch the movie. Around the time where Juliet is standing on the balcony talking to the sky about Romeo, EJ walks in. He is not wearing any shirt, and looks tired, which is probably why he walks right over to mom and plops down on her lap. We continue to watch the movie and by the time it is over, EJ is asleep and I am freezing.

"Nessie-Bear, your fever is a little to high for my liking, so we are going to have to give you some medicine okay?" says Daddy looking at me with pleading eyes. I nod my head slowly and watch as Mom goes and gets the medicine. After I take it, I start to feel really sleepy. My eyes flutter for a few moments before closing tightly.

_I hate being sick. _

**4 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

I have been out of my cast (arm) for a week and I love it. It has been so long since I have been able to move my wrist and now, instead of having to use that stupid wheelchair, I am on crutches now and back at school. Things have gotten a lot better since my family found out about the bullying. Rosalie told the principle and Sonya got expelled. Her followers now just wonder around wondering what to do with themselves. The overall best thing that has happened this month is that Jake started coming to my school. Jake is my best friend, other than EJ. He is a hybrid like me and EJ. He was created by this vampire in the amazons who created hybrids as a science experiment. Jake's "father" (he now lives with a vampire family called the Denali's) was a doctor at the mental hospital. I liked him a lot; he helped take care of me after the beatings. He didn't actually come to the hospital until about a month before we were realized and he was actually the one who told the cops. When hearing that EJ and I were back at school, Jake's family moved down here so he could stay close to us. **(AN: Ok, I know I used the same name for the same role in my last story… but I like the name Jake!) **Daddy wasn't too happy when he realized my best friend was a boy. Actually, he screamed, moaned, pouted, and hid until Mom dragged him out to go hunting. He was acting like a two year old!

The reason Dad was so mad is because he kinda figured out I have a MAJOR crush on Jake. I mean, who wouldn't? He has medium size dark brown hair, brown eyes, and MUSCLES! I know he has a crush on me to (I read minds, remember?), but we both are to chicken to speak about it. I mean…

I was pulled out of my reverie by a knock on the door. I get up slowly and hobble over to the door and open it. The site before me sends chills through my entire body. Standing at the door, was Micah, my foster mom from hell.

**AN: I really anted to cut off here but I can't, that would be way to short. **

"EJ, DADDY, MOM, EMMETT, SOMEBODY" I scream loudly hobbling back before falling down.

"Hello to you to Reneseme" says Micah stepping into the house. My screaming soon brought everyone running down the stairs. EJ sees Micah and freezes for a second, before running to my side.

"What are you doing here?" says Daddy snarling slightly.

"I am here to pick up _my _children." Says Micah looking disgustingly at us.

"They aren't yours anymore; they are blood related to me giving me all rights to keep them." Says Mom stepping forward.

"Well" says Micah stepping back out the door slowly "Then all just have to take them!" She pulls a gun from behind her back and points it at me.

"Let me take her, or she dies!" she shouts stepping closer. Everyone is in shock, and Micah takes that to her advantage. She picks me up a holds the gun to my stomach pulling the trigger. The pain is unbearable, but I don't scream. Screaming shows her that she won, screaming shows defeat. I won't accept defeat.

**AN: CLIFFY! YAY! OK so, this time I am asking for 4 reviews. Please? I would be very very happy! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello Loyal Readers! I am thinking about writing a one – shot about reneseme and her daddy. Also, I am thinking about writing a story about **_**Edward **_**being human and growing up with the Cullens, meeting Bella later. These would be completely irrelevant to this story but cute. SO, should I do it? Review to tell me the answer. **

_Screaming shows her that she won, screaming shows defeat. I won't accept defeat._

**NESSIE POV  
**I wake up in a cold, dark room. It smells like death. I am not joking, it literally smells like death. I am lying chained to a wall on a rough, ratty mattress. I try to sit up, but soon realize that is impossible. Not only are the chains on my wrist so tight it hurts, but there is a huge wound in the center of my stomach. It looks terrible. The blood is poring out and the is a white fluid leaking with it. Not Good. I need to stop this and fast. I look around and see a fluffy white towel and some bandage wrap next to my hands with a note.

_Don't want you to die just yet! _

_M _

Usually, I wouldn't have taken her presents, being stubborn. Now though, I knew I needed to use these to live. Who am I _kidding_? If I died no one would miss me. I was just holding back everyone in my family.

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen, stop thinking like that! _I hear my fathers voice. Wait, I hear my father's voice?

_Nessie, listen to me. I can still read your mind. I think your powers have no restriction to how far you can use telepathic communication. Now, I need you to tell me what is hurt so Grandpa knows what to prepare for. _

_**I have a huge wound in my stomach and it hurts really badly! **_I reply. I hear footsteps walking down the steps.

_**Daddy, she is coming! What should I do? **_I ask, starting to hyperventilate.

_Calm down Sweetheart, you just have to stay strong! _

"Hello Diablo!" sneered Micah appearing before me.

"M-My name is Renesmee!" I shout as she stalks forward. Her body looks like that of a cat.

She pulls a knife out from behind her back.

"Hmm, Where should this go?" she says before slowly dragging it up my leg. I whimper slightly, realizing that the cast is no longer on my leg. More pain for me. Micah must realize I noticed the missing bandages, because she purposely stepped on my ankle. I screamed so loudly I thought anyone within a 10 mile radius could hear it.

"Oh, so that's how to make you scream you little wh***!" Micah sneers walking dragging the knife higher up my leg. She continues her journey until she reaches my stomach, before plunging it in to the already gaping whole.

I scream and cry for hours that night.

I open my eyes and realize that the scenery has changed. Micah has had me kidnapped for a month. My family keeps trying to find me, but Micah keeps moving. She keeps me alive, but only by an inch. Right now, I am in the back of a truck. I look to see how tied up I am, only to realize that she ahs no restraints on me. _She knows I can't go anywhere._ I think to myself. _**Nessie! We are close now, but I need you to do one thing for me. I really hate asking you this but… **__What Daddy? _I ask. At this point I was willing to do anything to get away from her. _**I need you to jump out of the truck. **_I know how desperate he must be to get me back, so I scoot over to the door, unlatch it, and jump.

Not my best of ideas. I hit the concrete ground with a thud; the impact hurting all my injuries. Got to keep moving. I remind myself, pulling into a sort of stand. I begin walking towards the forest. _I need to hunt._ I think to myself. I have lost what little wait I had during my time with Micah. I drain the first heard I smell, not caring what animal it is. The blood helps heel some of the less major injuries, but the gaping wound is still in my stomach. I start to run through the forest, trying to find out where I am. I finally reach a street and recognize it. I have reached forks. Sadly, this road is as far from my house as anything. I need help, now. _**Nessie, find someone to get you to the hospital. I will be there waiting. I am so sorry; Alice told me it would be faster this way. **_I hear daddy again. I easily wave down a car, only to realize it is the Newton's. I have never taken the term like father like son so seriously until I met Mike Newton. The ride to the hospital was one of the longest and most obnoxious rides ever. We finally reach the hospital; I nearly jump out of the car. My father is standing at the entrance looking around for me. When he spots me, he runs over. I wrap my arms around him and begin to cry, the realization of the situation hitting me for the first time.

"Thank you so much for bringing my daughter." Says Daddy Holding me tightly to his chest. He doesn't wait for a reply and turns, carrying me into the building. I am quickly placed on a stretcher and rushed into surgery.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_**What is that sound? **_

_Beep Beep _

I open my eyes slowly.

"Hey Princess" whispers Daddy hugging me gently. I feel completely numb, physically. Mentally, I am feeling so many emotions. For once in my life I am actually glad that Jasper isn't here.

"Nessie-Bear?" sobs Mama walking thought the door and straight over to me. I wrap my arms around her tightly and start sobbing, I missed her so much. We tried talking to each other through my freaky power, but one of us always ended up in tears.

"Shhhh Nessie, it's okay! You are safe now. No one will be allowed to hurt you ever again." My mom whispered soothingly in my ear while stroking my hair softly. Soon after I stopped crying, while my father and mother were laying on the bed me, a female lady in a suit walked in. Mentally, I know exactly who she was. Just a news reporter here to record the story about the poor, kidnapped girl. Physically though, I started freaking out. I have no idea why though. One second there is a lady in a black suit with a very sweet face, and the next there is Micah sneering at me. I scream, thrash, cry, and shout, trying to get away. At some point, I manage to pull the IV out of my arm causing me extreme pain. The second the IV leaves my arm, a alarm goes off and Grandpa rushes in. He calmly places an oxygen mask over my mouth to help get my breathing back to normal, because breathing with broken ribs _hurts!_

"Nessie, are you ok? What happened?" asks Grandpa while calmly placing the used needle in a bucket and inserting a new one, hooking me back up to the fluids. My parents are now sitting beside the bed.

"A reporter walked in and Nessie started screaming and yelling no at the top of her lungs." Says Daddy answering the question that still confuses me.

"I- I saw Micah." I state feeling very childish and stupid.

"It seems my fears have been conformed." Grandpa says sadly "Nessie has Gynophobia, or fear of women."

"That is impossible, she wasn't afraid of me!" Says Momma as baffled as I am by the whole situation.

"That is most likely because she knows, and as built up some foundation of trust with you. She most likely won't be afraid of Esme, Rosalie, or Alice either. As for other women, and girls her age, Nessie will most likely have the same reaction she just had." Grandpa's words start to make some sort of sense to me.

"Now, onto another important matter, the diagnoses." Grandpa sounds grim, that can't be good. "Nessie has a major concussion, 4 broken ribs, a sprained wrist, an obviously broken ankle and leg, and the membrane surrounding her stomach was torn completely away at one point, most likely from the shooting and stab wounds. Thankfully, because of her half vampire traits, she was able to survive, but we need to pump her stomach." I stare in shock at my grandpa.

"Why?" I ask, not wanting tubes anywhere near my throat.

"While performing the surgery, we discovered numerous life threatening drugs that have not been able to digest properly because your stomach couldn't work, now they can. We have to make sure that doesn't happen, otherwise you can die." Replies Grandpa with an apologetic look on his face. A nurse walks in with a machine and asks my parents to leave the room. I grab my mom's hand in a death grip, not wanting to be alone.

"Nessie, grandpa will be right here the entire time, but it would look strange if we stayed. Remember, we are supposed to be your siblings. Oh Right, grandpa and grandma were posing as my parents because my actual parents look way to young for kids.

I nod my head solemnly, watching as mom leaves the room.

"Ok, sweetie. Let's get this over with." Says grandpa.

**AN: Soooo! You Like? Please review and read the authors note at the top. If I do start a new story I won't stop writing this one like I have done in the past. I will continue to write it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Yall! This is Twilighter12, just going to say it THANK YALL! I have never gotten more reviews out of a story… tear. Anyways, keep up the good work! OH and check out my new fan fiction called Bronze Haired Baby… it would mean a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: Why do you make me say it! I don't own twilight…. Tear. **

_Oh Right, grandpa and grandma were posing as my parents because my actual parents look way to young for kids. I nod my head solemnly, watching as mom leaves the room. _

"_Ok, sweetie. Let's get this over with." Says grandpa. _

**Nessie POV**

Grandpa explains the procedure of stomach pumping to me, and it scares me to death. Tubes going down my throat? Oh god!

"Ok Nessie, can you turn over on your left side and lower your head." I do as he says silently, tears streaming down my face. Grandpa tries to stay in his doctor mode, but I can see it hurts him. He takes a tube and carefully slides it down my throat. I feel my body yearning to dislodge it, and I can't breathe for a second. After that though, I don't feel the tube anymore. Grandpa hooks it up to the machine beside him, and turns it on. I am disgusted by what I see. All the contents of my stomach come rushing up the tube and into the machine, but the worst part is that it is green. I really just want to barf now. Thankfully, the fluid stops coming out, while warm water rushes in. The process is repeated four times before Grandpa finally turns the machine off. He carefully pulls the tube out of my throat, and helps me turn back onto my back. I immediately start bawling, causing my parents to rush in.

"Edward, we got everything out. I want to get her home as soon as possible. Her heartbeat and temperature are slightly different to that of a human and I don't want anyone getting suspicious." says Grandpa.

"Ok" Daddy replies, stroking my hair comfortingly. Even though I am still hooked up to an IV, all the other machines are taken off till we get home. Mom changes me into some silky pjs while Daddy goes to sign me out. I lie down on the bed until Daddy walks in with the wheel chair I used last month. He picks me up and places me in it, along with a pillow and blanket. I fall asleep on the way out to the car.

I wake up in the living room, lying on a hospital bed. The oxygen mask is back on my face, and I still have an IV in my arm. I am hooked up to that stupid beeping heat monitor again. The bed is actually in the middle of the room, much to my distaste. Daddy is lying next to me, making me feel a little bit better. Since it is dark outside, I assume everyone else is upstairs doing their nightly _activities. _

"Hi Sweetie Pie" says Daddy stroking my hair. Since I can't reply using my mouth, I say hi to him telepathically.

"Your friend Jake is going to come visit you tomorrow morning, is that ok?" I can hear the amusement in his voice. Daddy has started to warm up to Jake, because he worked tirelessly to find me. I nod happily at the thought of seeing Jake again after all this time.

"Carlisle says you can move to the couch if you want." says EJ walking down the stairs. I nod my head frantically until Daddy picks me up of the stupid bed. He place me down on EJ's lap, I hug EJ tightly. I haven't seen him since I got kidnapped and I missed him to _death. _I wasn't used to him not being there after the beatings, the first couple of times I actually called out to see if he was ok.

"Hey Nessie" he coos softly in my ear, stroking my hair like daddy does. Daddy sits down on the other side of me and rubs my back softly.

"How did I get two kids as great as you?" asks Daddy hugging us both lightly.

"Well… first you" starts EJ before I cover his mouth with my hand. He continues to try and talk through my hand, causing me to giggle.  
"EMMETTT, STAY AWAY FROM MY CLOSET OR I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK LIKE A TWIG!" shouts Rosalie from upstairs.

"You do know my daughters awake, right Rosalie?" says Daddy laughing lightly, rubbing my back. Rosie appears before me suddenly.

"Hi, Sweetie! Oh, I missed you so much!" She pulls me into a hug, careful to doge the wires attached to my body. I wave back at her happily. I _really _wish I could take this mask off, but I do have to admit that it is extremely helpful.

"Hey Loch Ness Monster thing!" says Emmett, scaring me to death.

"EMMETT!" shouted Mom running in and hitting Emmett over the head with a book repeatedly. Gosh, why is everyone in here? Oh, right… I'm stuck in the living room.

"Never again will you call my daughter Loch Ness Monster, got it?" says mom in a sickly sweet voice.

"G-G-Got it!" replies Emmett. I have never seen him look scared, until now! It was one of the best experiences of my life!

"Nessie, why don't you go to sleep? Jake will be here when you wake up, but I will kick him out unless you sleep for at least and hour." Says Daddy strictly. It doesn't take long for me to succumb to my needs and fall asleep.

"Nessie" I feel someone shake my shoulder slightly, recognizing the voice immediately.

"JAKE!" I sit up quickly pulling him into a tight hug. He sat next to me in the hospital all day everyday, but I haven't seen him in 4 days, that is a _long_ time for us.

"I missed you to" he says pulling away, causing me to pout. No one else is in the room, thankfully.

"How have you been feeling Ness?"

"It's been kind of rough, my blood burns threw morphine so fast that it has very little effect." I lay my head down on his shoulder while he strokes my hair, why do people love stroking my hair?

"Well, every guy in the 9th grade misses

"Well, every guy in the 9th grade misses you." He sounds grim saying this, he doesn't like when other boys try and get near me.

"Nessie, I came hear to ask you something, I know it is kinda sudden, but will you be my girlfriend?" I am shocked. I try to form words, but I can't, so I settle for nodding my head frantically. He leans in slowly and so do I. Finally, our lips meet.

**AN: I AM SO EVIL! Hehe. Do you like it…. If you do you got to review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Thank You to everyone who has reviewed me. Blah, Blah, Blah. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight YET!**

**Nessie POV**

"1….2…..3!" shout Jake and EJ before letting go of me. I scream when I hit the water. It has been about a month since I got home, and this is the first time I was allowed out of the house! Daddy is now _way _to over protective of me. We had to beg him for 3 days straight before he would let Jake and EJ take me to the pond, and that was only if one of them carried me to and from the pond. Jake and I have been dating since that day we kissed; everything is just blissful right now.

"Ness, stop daydreaming! You said you would race me!" shouts EJ from behind. I turn around, only to crash into Jake's _very _nice chest. He wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest. Jake is almost as bad as Dad now. I think they actually came up with a plan on exactly how to annoy me to death. I can't go to school anymore, because I will just start to panic. Therefore, Jasper is my new teacher. Oh Joy. He is my favorite Uncle, due to reasons unspoken of in the household, but when he gets on the topic of the Civil War, he can talk forever.

"Ready, Set, Go!" I push off the bottom of the pool and break into free style. When I emerge, I turn to see EJ about a meter behind me.

"I win" I state happily. Jake picks me up from behind.

"Come on, your father wants you home soon." I roll my eyes at him. See what I mean? Over Protective. Jake carries me back to the house, while EJ walks backwards in front of us tripping every 3 seconds.

"Hey Kids!" says Mom from the door.

"Jake, can you put Ness one the couch, her grandfather wants to check up on her." Jake nods and carries me over to the couch. He sets me down then sits down next to me. I crawl onto his lap.

"Hey Ness" says Grandpa sitting down in front of me "I just need to look at your stitches and listen to your vitals, and then I will be done." I nod my head and let him do his job.

After he was done, I went up stairs and changed clothes.

"NESSIE! COME QUICKLY! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!" shouts Emmett from the floor below me. I run to his room, only to see everyone else there also.

"Look, Lookie!" shouts Emmett, jumping up and down and pointing to his computer screen.

I walk slowly over to the screen and see that it is open on Emmett's e-mail:

**15 things to do at Wal-Mart **

**1. Get 24 boxes of condoms & randomly put them in people's carts****  
****when they aren't looking.****  
****2. Set all the alarm clocks in house wares to go off at 5 minute****  
****intervals.****  
****3. Make a trail of tomato juice on the floor to the rest rooms.****  
****4. Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone,****  
****"Code 3 in house wares," and see what happens.****  
****5. Go to the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay****  
****away.****  
****6. Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area.****  
****7. Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in only if they bring pillows from the bedding department.****  
****8. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask,****  
****"Why can't you people just leave me alone?"****  
****10. While handling guns in the hunting department ask the clerk if he knows where the antidepressants are.****  
****11. Dart around the store suspiciously while loudly humming the****  
****theme from "Mission Impossible."****  
****12. In the auto department, practice your Madonna look using****  
****different size funnels.****  
****13. Hide in the clothing rack and when people browse through say,****  
****"PICK ME! PICK ME!"****  
****14. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the****  
****fetal position and scream, "NO! NO! It's those voices again."****  
****and last but not least,****  
****15. Go into a fitting room and yell loudly, "Hey! We're out of****  
****toilet paper in here!"**

"Oh My gosh! We have got to do this! It could be so fun!" I start bouncing next to Emmett.

"Ok Everyone" says Alice in a sergeant tone "We will all split up and do at least 1 thing on the list. Nessie, Jake, and EJ you guys do numbers 1, 4, 8, and 14. Bella and Edward: Numbers 2, 6, and 11. Emmett and Rosalie: 3, 5, 12, and 15. Jasper and I will do the rest. SPLIT UP"

We all run to do our respective jobs.

"Ok Guys!" I say turning to Jake and EJ "I will do number 1 and 14. Jake, you do number 4 and EJ, number 8 got it?" They nod their heads and we split up.

I run over to the _special items _section in the store and grab what I need. The first cart I see is Nick Newton and his mom, Jessica. Luckily, Jessica is turned away from me, but I do have to keep repeating to myself that this isn't Micah. I slide over and drop a condom in the cart, before turning and pretending to be interested in the numerous sodas.

"NICHOLAS NEWTON!" shouts Jessica "WHAT IS THIS DOING IN MY CART! I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN"T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I giggle uncontrollably.

"What?" says Nick "OH! Mom, I swear I didn't put those in there! I don't have a girlfriend! I don't even like girls!" he looks panicked, and so does his mom.

"WHAT! YOU'RE GAY! (**AN: No Offense to gays! Completely cool with them.)** NICHOLAS I NEED TO KNOW THESE THINGS!" Jessica grabs her son's ear and drags him out of the aisle, looking completely embarrassed. I love Wal-mart!

Jake POV:

After I leave Ness, I begin to walk towards a store clerk. I turn around when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me sir" says a cop looking annoyed "Do you know these people?"

He steps aside to show me Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, EJ, and Nessie.

"Of Course! These are my siblings!" I say trying to look indifferent. I lean in to whispers something into the cop's ear. "They are all slightly mental; my parents like to adopt troubled kids. They all have uuuuuh…monoorangous" I whisper looking sadly at them "And the little bronze haired girl, she is very sick. She only has a few months to live. I was just trying to take them all out for some quality time without our parents."

Emmett starts laughing and Nessie runs over to me crying. I know it is all for the act though.

"In Fact" I say looking down at Nessie "I think it is time to take her medicine. May we leave?" I look back at the cop, who now has tears streaming down his face.

"Of Course, but I do recommend this therapist for your siblings, it could help them." He pulls out a card and hands it to me. I sling Nessie onto my back and walk out of

Wal-Mart.

Therapy….. Ya right!

**AN: Sooo you like or you love! I know it is a little different, but I need to have a light mood before making things all depressing again! Review if like, love, hate, or want to destroy my story! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so so so so so so so so so sooooooo sorry! I know it has been way to long since I lasted updated! Please do not kill me! My teachers slammed me with a project in every class and my sister got sick. So any way's here ya go!**

**Nessie POV: **

"I ABSOLUTLY CAN"T BEILIVE YALL WOULD BE SO STUIPID AS TO TAKE YOUR NIECE AND NEPHEW AND THEIR BEST FRIEND TO DO THAT!"

Shouts Grandma, glaring at us. She obviously doesn't blame Jake, EJ, and I, but everyone else is screwed.

"YOU WILL _ALL_ BE GOING TO SEE THAT THERIPIST WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT" Now _this _shocked me. Why do I need to go see some crappy therapist? I didn't do anythi- ok so I may have played along but _still. _

"Mom, do the kids have to go?" asks Daddy, looking anxiously at EJ and me.

"Yes" says Grandma "They participated in the game, so they must participate in the punishment." Oh COME ON! That is _so _unfair. I have no reason to go to ther- ok so I probably have about _10 billion _reasons to go to therapy, but that doesn't mean I want to!

Everyone else argued, but EJ and I just stayed quiet. We knew trying to argue with Grandma when she was this mad was not a good idea.

"Hey Guys! I am going to bed now!" I scream over all the noise. It was 3:00 A.M. and I was exhausted. I turn and kiss Jake on the cheek, grab EJ's arm, and head to bed.

"Night Nessie Bear" says EJ, preparing to leave the room.

"Wait!" I say, suddenly feeling scared to be alone "C-can you stay with me tonight?"

EJ doesn't look surprised at this, it has happened often. I get nightmares a lot and EJ knows that he will end up with me eventually. He climbs into my bed and wraps his arm around my waist. I know what you are thinking 'You to look like a couple!' Seriously though, if you have to go through what we have been through, you would be close to your brother as well! EJ begins humming Mom's lullaby in my ear, helping me to fall into a deep sleep.

Today is the day of our first therapy class. Mom is driving her new Audi, and Daddy is grumbling about not needing therapy in the front. We pull up in front of a small building with the words _Dr. Isabella Green's Therapy _written on the front. Hmmm, I wonder if she likes to be called Bella. We walk in and see everyone else is already sitting down. I sit on Jake's lap and begin to relax slightly. Being in a therapist office brings back memories I would rather keep hidden. Grandpa comes over and squats down in front of me.

"Now Nessie" he says "If you get too scared during this, your grandmother agreed to let this be your last time. We both just want to see if this helps you. We are all worried about you, and we just want to make sure your ok, ok?" I nod my head and let him hug me tightly.

"Cullen?" calls a lady from the Door. This must be . She has straight brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She looks _a lot _like Mom. We all stand up and walk into the room she points to. We all sit down with our significant other, except EJ. He just sits down next to me.

"So, let's begin!" says Dr. Risch "I am Dr. Isabella Green, but you can call me Isabel."

"Can we call you Bella?" I ask, slightly amused.

"NO! No one can call me Bella, I HATE the name Bella. My best friend calls me Bella and it drives me INSANE!"

"Ummmm, my name is Bella." Says Mom, looking slightly offended.

"Oh, well then I am Sorry! It is just; my friend read some book where the main character's name was Bella. Ever since then she calls me Bella!" says Dr. Green

"Ok, Bella number 2" says Emmett, smirking from his seat.

"Well, since you think this is so funny, we will start with you. Why are you here?" asks Dr. Green, looking annoyed.

"Well…" starts Uncle Emmett "Everyone says I am a 'sex addict' and that I 'prank to much', but I think they are just mad because I am so cool."

Everyone, including , laughs at this.

"He is way over obsessed with sex! The other day, Nessie, who is only 13, walked into her room on them! She can't sleep in there any more!" says Daddy.

"Ok, Emmett. It seems that you have a serious problem. Now, I want you to think about something you can do that will substitute your need for….sexual intercourse.

"Well, I like playing video games, but Es- I mean Mom took those away last week."

"Now, why did your mother take away your video games, Emmett?" asks Dr. Green. This will be good.

"Ummmm I threw Nessie into the lake and made her have a panic attack." Daddy glares at Emmett and Rosalie smacks him on the head. The Doctor turns to me…. Oh no!

"Excuse me, can I please take Nessie to the bathroom real quickly." Asks Dad, sensing my fear by reading Uncle Jasper's mind.

"Since when does a 13 year old girl need her brother's help to go to the bathroom." Asks .

I am full on hyperventilating now, and I really want to get out of hear.

I stand up and start to run to the door, but the Doctor is standing in front of me.

"You can not leave until we figure out what is wrong." Now, I am freaking out.

"Move!" says Daddy pushing her aside lightly and picking me up.

"Can't you see that now is not the time to try and talk? She is having a panic attack!"

He opens the door and takes me out into the waiting room.

He places my chest against his and makes very pronounced, even breaths. I try to match mine to his and eventually calm down.

"Are you okay sweet heart?" asks Daddy sitting me down on his lap.

"I want to go home!" I sob into his chest.

"Okay, let me just text your mother and we will be on our way." He pulls out his phone, types a few words, and picks me up…again. We walk out to the car, where I lie down in the backseat and fall asleep.

**BPOV**

"WHEN A PERSON IS NOT BREATHING, YOU DO NOT TRY AND KEEP THEM IN THE ROOM TO 'TALK IT OUT'!" I have been yelling at the "Therapist" since Edward to my poor baby out of the room.

"Excuse Me" says a timid secretary "Your session is over"

I turn and smile at her "Good, take us off the list forever. We won't be coming back here!"

Then I walk out of the door.

**Soooo. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW. **


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the LAST CHAPTER of I love you to the moon and back. I am so thankful for all you wonderful readers that stuck with me, but I have just lost interest in the story. So, this is the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight , never will…. SOB! **

**Nessie POV. **

_Why the heck is it so hot? _I think, waking up in a daze from my nap. I open my eyes and scream. There is fire _everywhere. _How did this happen? I get out of the bed and immediately begin coughing. I try and find a path to my door. Luckily, there is one. I run over and touch the door knob; it's warm, but not hot, meaning that I can go through it. I open it and rush into the hall. I feel something hot against my back, fire. I immediately begin to run down the stairs, but the second set collapses while I'm on them.

"Help!" I scream, fearing that my family is hurt. "Help!"

"Nessie!" shouts Daddy from outside "Ness, calm down! You need to get out of the house. Follow the sound of my voice!" I close my eyes,, and focus solely on the sound of his voice and begin moving again. It's a slow process, and my lungs feel like they're on fire, but I finally feel cool air on my face.

"Ness!" shouts Mommy, running over and wrapping her arms around me.

She stars rubbing up and down my back. I yelp in pain. Dad walks over and spins me around silently. There is an audible gasp throughout the family.

"Edward, I think Nessie needs medical attention, now." Says Grandpa. Daddy nods his head, picking me up gently in his arms. Everyone begins running, so I fall asleep.

I wake up when someone, most likely Daddy, puts me face down on a bed.

"Nessie, If you can hear me squeeze my hand." Says grandpa, holding my hand softly. I squeeze as hard as possible.

"Good. Now, I am going o put something cold on your back. It is going to sting, but it will help the skin on your back to heel."

I feel something cold on my back, and I begin to scream.

"Nessie! Calm Down!" says Daddy next to me.

"Your ok, you'll be fine." The realization hits me. I will be fine. No matter how much pain and suffering I go through, which will most likely be a lot. I will be fine. Nothing can hurt me any more. My family loves me and that is the only thing that matters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look at myself in the mirror, barely recognizing the girl I was 5 years ago. My bronze curls cascade down my waist. The white dress I am wearing is strapless, with a lace design running down the side.

"Nessie?" asks my Mom, wrapping her arms around me "Are you ready?"

I nod my head silently, I was finally ready. We walk to the top of the stairs, where I am reminded that I wait till Leah, my best friend, walks down the stairs and then I go. As I take my father's hand, the only thing I see at the other end is Jacob Black, my soon to be husband.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Ok, so I know this was extremely short and left with a confusing cliff hanger, but I though that you guys were starting to lose interest, so I decided to wrap this up. **


End file.
